I wont say im in love
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: Misaki esta enamorada de Usui, pero ella no quiere darse cuenta. Así que la gerente junto con las demas Maids tratarán de hacerla entrar en razón. Songfic inspirado en la canción "i wont say im in love" de la película Hércules.


**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid sama no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. La historia es mía.**

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Kaichou wa Maid sama. Es un songfic inspirado en la canción "i wont say im in love-Hércules" espero que les guste. **

**I wont say im in love**

Ya era suficiente. No podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que le estaba pasando. Para Misaki Ayuzawa era inconcebible pensar que se podía enamorar de un alienígena pervertido del planeta de las feromónas.

Pero después de ciertos sucesos con el apuesto Usui Takumi ha empezado a cuestionarse el porque.

—Misa-chan.—Satsuki, la gerente del Maid Latte. La miraba con preocupación.—Te encuentras bien?

—Si, claro porque.—respondió la chica cuando estaba terminando de recoger la ultima mesa. Ya que ya están cerrando.

—Es que has estado muy distraída últimamente y estoy preocupada. Es por Usui?

—Claro que no!—dijo Misaki sonrojándose violentamente.

—Pues a mi me parece que si. —Dijo la gerente fangirleando intensamente.—Misa, será que estas enamorada de el?

—Claro que no.

—Que pasa?—dijo Erika, otra de las compañeras de trabajo de Misaki. A este punto todas ya estaban ahí escuchando su conversación.

Misaki suspiro cansinamente y comenzó a cantar:

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history - been there, done that!"_

(Si hay un premio por juzgar mal, Supongo que ya me lo gané.

Ningún hombre vale la pena

Eso es historia antigua, estuve ahí, hice eso )

Las otras Maids y la gerente le respondieron:

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of "_

(¿a quién crees que engañas?  
Él es la tierra y el cielo para ti  
Trata de ocultarlo  
Cariño, se puede ver a través de ti  
Chica, no puedes esconderlo  
Sabemos cómo te sientes, y en quien estas pensando)_  
_  
Misaki: "No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(No hay chances, de ninguna manera, no lo diré, no, no )

Misaki empezó a caminar hacia los vestidores tratando de terminar con aquella conversación. Pero las chicas la siguieron hasta allá.

Las Maids: "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! "

(Te desmayas, suspiras, ¿por qué negarlo uh, oh.)

Misaki, empezó a quitarse el uniforme de Maid y a guardarlo.

Misaki:_ "It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love"_

(Es un cliché, no diré que estoy enamorada)

Las Maids: _"shuru shuru uhuhuh"_

Se empezó a poner su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta y ahí se detuvo a mirarlas.

Misaki:_ "I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

_Oh"_

(Pensé que mi corazón había aprendido la lección  
Se siente tan bien cuando se empieza  
Mi cabeza está gritando "obtén el control, chica".

A menos que mueras por decir lo que siente tu corazón)

Las Maids: _"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"_

(Sigues negando, lo que eres y cómo te sientes  
Bebé no te creemos ", Amor, vimos cuánto te enojaste. Acéptalo como un adulto.  
Cuándo tomarás responsabilidad  
De que lo, que lo, has arruinado)_  
_  
Misaki abrió la puerta y salió, las otras la siguieron.

Misaki:_ "No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

(Sin chances, de ninguna manera,  
No lo diré, no, no)

Las Maids: _"Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

"(Ríndete, entrégate  
Mira esa mueca, estás enamorada)"

Misaki: "_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"_

(Ésta escena no va,  
No diré que estoy enamorada)

Las Maids: _You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love"_

(Estás dando volteretas  
Lee nuestros labios  
Estás enamorada)

Misaki: _"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"_

(Estás muy equivocada,

No lo diré

Déjame en paz,  
No lo diré)

Las Maids:_ "Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"_

(Chica, no seas orgullosa  
Está bien, estás enamorada)

Misaki: _"Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love"_

(Oh  
Al menos en voz alta,  
No diré que estoy enamorada)

Las Maids: _Shala la la la la ahhhh!_

Misaki empezó a caminar hacia su casa pensando en que aunque así fuera no admitiría en voz alta que lo amaba y sin notar la presencia de un chico rubio que la observaba desde las sombras. Las otras Maids se metieron al local para cambiarse también.

—Te lo dije Usui-kun. Misa-chan esta enamorada de ti.—dijo Satsuki guiñándole un ojo. Usui sonrió.

—Lo se. Solo falta que ella lo acepte. Y yo la voy a ayudar. Aunque sea tan terca yo me esforzare porque lo acepte.—dijo el en tono serio. Y se encaminó para alcanzar a la chica.

—ah!Misa-chan. Ese chico en verdad te quiere. Date cuenta.—y la gerente se metió al local con su fondo de florecitas.

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen su comentario, si les gusto, si no. Por cierto la traducción la encontré en internet. Y la verdad no estoy segura de que es del todo correcta. Igual espero les haya gustado. Bye-Bye! Besos!**


End file.
